The present invention is directed to a non-aqueous composition for reducing body malodor (for example, a nonaqueous antiperspirant composition), which leaves substantially no visible (white) residue on the skin, which is stable and exhibits substantially no syneresis (fluid separation), and which has excellent rheology characteristics as, e.g., a cream composition, while maintaining a soft skin feel. In particular, the present invention is directed to a non-aqueous solid (for example, cream) antiperspirant composition containing at least one antiperspirant active material suspended in the composition, the composition being stable and homogeneous, and leaving substantially no visible residue on the skin.
Antiperspirant products are well known in the art. Antiperspirant products have appeared in the market in various dosage forms, such as sticks, gels, roll-ons, aerosols and creams. Of these dosage forms, for example, various sticks, gels and creams are constituted by a liquid base material solidified by a solidifying agent, and these fall within solid compositions according to the present invention. Generally, the dosage forms include a solution of the active ingredient in a suitable solvent, a suspension of the active ingredient in a non-solvent, or a multiphasic dispersion or emulsion in which a solution of the active ingredient is dispersed in some continuous phase or in which the solubilized active ingredient constitutes the continuous phase.
A variety of cream formulations (also known as soft solids or semi-solids) are known. Various of these cream formulations include a clay thickening agent, and an activator for such clay thickening agent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,375 to Tanner, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,780 to Marschner, et al., the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Other cream compositions contain a particulate thickening agent such as fumed silica. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,897 to Orr and U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin.
This U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin discloses a substantially anhydrous antiperspirant semi-solid composition, containing specific amounts of an antiperspirant active powder, thickening/suspending agents containing fumed silica, thickening/solid emollients, non-volatile liquid emollients/plasticizers, and volatile emollients. This patent discloses that the non-volatile liquid emollients/plasticizers are utilized in order to avoid a product which produces a waxy grainy powder on the skin after the volatile emollients evaporate, the addition of the non-volatile liquid emollients/plasticizers leaving a fine, creamy, silky residue on the skin and also imparting good adherence to the skin. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,069 to Shin are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656 to Kasat, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a creamy, heterogeneous and anhydrous antiperspirant product containing, in percent by weight of the total weight of the composition, 30-70% of a volatile silicone product as a carrier, 7-30% of a suitable gelling agent or agents, and about 12-30% of a physiologically acceptable antiperspirant agent. This patent discloses that the gelling agent can be any of a number of compositions, including, for example, hydrogenated vegetable oil, hydrogenated castor oil, fatty acids, beeswax, paraffin wax, fatty alcohols, polyethylene and the like.
Notwithstanding all of the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a cosmetic composition that is stable, exhibiting no syneresis (fluid separation), and is homogeneous, and which leaves substantially no residue upon application to the skin is or after drying of the applied composition, while maintaining a soft skin feel. It is also desired to provide a composition that has the foregoing properties, and is free of conventional gelling agents such as fatty alcohols and hydrogenated castor oil, while having good rheological properties. It is particularly desired to provide a non-aqueous antiperspirant cream composition, containing antiperspirant active material in particulate form suspended in the composition, the composition having the properties as discussed in the foregoing including good stability and exhibiting no visible residue while maintaining a soft skin feel, and having good rheological properties.